Stay
by Roxytj22
Summary: Riffbert. :) Smut warning. I know nobody will read this because I am one of two people in this fandom, the other person being my best friend. But whatever I'm still gonna write it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey dudes, I recently read a book for school called Worldshaker. I wasn't expecting to like it, but I did. So I read the second book too. And now I'm obsessed with the two main characters, Colbert and Riff. Together they are Riffbert and I ship them so hard! **

**I would highly recommend this book to anyone and everyone. The author; Richard Harland, is a friggen genius. He is one of the most talented writers I've ever come across. He just has a way with words. **

**Anyway, unfortunately there is little to no fandom for this book and this ship. So, I'm creating one. EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS, PLEASE READ THE WORLDSHAKER SERIES! Then come read this fanfiction. RIFFBERT FOREVER!**

**Lots of love, **

**TJ**

**Chapter 1**

Col was exhausted and sweating from head to toe.

"Can't we take a break?" He asked, with a groan.

"You ain't breakin' 'till I say." Riff said, harshly.

"Please." He begged. "It's so hot."

"Take off yer' top."

"No way!" He yelled. "It's embarrassing!"

"Suit yer'self Col-bert. Let's continue."

After another five minutes, Col was starting to get the hang of it. Riff no longer could dodge out of the way on every attack, she had to start using her hands to block his hits. Finally, she called a break.

"I was getting better wasn't I?" Col asked.

"A little." Riff admitted.

Col grinned. No longer caring about propriety, he took his shirt off, spraying little beads of sweat everywhere. If he wanted to fight like a filthy, he had to look like a filthy. As he turned back around to face Riff, he realised there was something wrong.

"What is it?" He said, panicking.

He looked behind him and around his room but nothing would explain the shocked look on Riff's face. He then realised she was looking at him.

"Like what you see?" He said, with a smirk.

They didn't say the Porpentines had nice chests for no reason. Riff wasn't making any signs that she was going to move anytime soon so Col walked over to stand in front of her and waved his hand over her face. Her eyes slowly moved up from to his chest to his face.

"Y-you're okay, Co-Col-bert Porpentine." She stuttered.

A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the last time she had spoken those words. Riff slowly brought up a hand to stroke the muscle that was slowly building on his chest. His breath caught in his throat. Unconsciously, he leaned into her touch. A soft moan escaped his lips as her hand traveled down his chest to rest on his stomach. Without a sound, he brought his lips down to meet Riff's. Their lips grazed together ever so lightly before Riff pulled away with a gasp.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, confused.

"Mm." Riff hummed. "'Twas a shock is all."

Col decided to try again. He slowly brought his hand up to stroke her cheek before bringing his forefinger underneath her chin to lift it up. Ever so slowly, trying not to startle her, he brought his lips down on hers. She responded immediately, tangling her fingers into his hair and lifting herself up to wrap her legs around Col's waist. Col groaned as he reached his hands around her back to softly hold her butt. He then tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Riff let out a sound halfway between a moan and halfway between a snarl. It sounded feral. Col then remembered that this was no upper decks kissing, this was filthy play. And damn did she make him feel filthy. He softly bit down on her bottom lip as he tried to stifle a moan of his own when she rolled her hips against his. She growled and pulled away for air.

"Sorry." He said, panting. "Sorry, we, uh... We should stop."

"Why?" Riff asked. "Ain't you havin' fun?"

"Yeah. That's the problem. Too much fun." Col muttered, as he looked down.

Riff smirked when she saw him trying to awkwardly cover up his boner with his hands.

"Okay, Col-bert." She said, straightening the shirt of her menial outfit. "Whatever yer want."

Then she turned on her heels and marched out of his room.

"Wait!" He called after her, but she was already gone.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered, walking over to sit on his bed.

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, this is set when Riff is teaching Col how to fight in the first book. Duh. Anyway, probably nobody will read this because there is little to no fandom based around Riffbert but I had to try anyway. **

**Lots of love,**

**TJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As I thought. Nobody read it. Never mind, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Movement woke Col in the dead of the night. When he opened his eyes he was startled with the sight of two big eyes looking down at him. Riff.

"Miss me?" She asked.

He sprang up in his bed and shifted the sheets so she could sit next to him.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Col scolded. "I waited up for you last night but you never came. I thought you might have gotten caught."

"Sorry, Col-bert. As a matter o' fact I did get caught. Couple o' guards got suspicious of my non menial actin'. All your fault." She muttered, sitting down.

"My fault?" Col yelled. "How was that my fault?"

"You with your tricks. Makin' me distracted." Riff accused.

"_I_, was making _you_ distracted." He muttered.

Riff smirked.

"Anyway, 'tis my turn to go first tonight remember?" She said, talking about her reading lessons.

"Okay." Col agreed. "Go find a book."

Most nights, Col found it easy to teach Riff how to read, but that night it was almost impossible. She was distracted and he admitted, he was too. His thoughts kept flickering back to the night they had kissed and he found himself stealing glances at Riff. More than not, she was looking at him too. But they would both blush and quickly look away.

"What's wrong with yer?" Riff asked.

"What?" Col questioned.

"Yer ain't lookin' me straight in the eye. Yer sayin' all the words wrong. Yer seem distracted." Riff accused.

Col sighed, mumbling a quick apology.

"Alright. Yer turn then. Shake it out." Riff ordered.

He shook his arms, legs, and his whole body but the tension in his muscles didn't release.

"Again." Riff ordered.

He did it again with the same result.

"What's wrong with yer? Yer all stiff." Riff said.

"I'm tired is all." Col mumbled.

"Well get un-tired. Or do yer wanna skip tonight?" She asked.

"No!" Col yelled. "We don't have to skip tonight."

"Oh yeah? Then get yer'self together."

Col shook again. He focused on making his body relax, thinking thoughts of Riff.

"Ok. I'm together." He said.

"Ok. Let's go." Riff said, poising on the balls of her feet.

Col mimicked her stance, getting ready to strike Riff, but at the last second, he took his shirt off. He was still in his bed clothes and he didn't want to get them sweaty. Also, a little part of him was hoping that maybe Riff would kiss him again.

He smirked at her distracted expression and jumped forward poising his hand to strike her neck, but Riff was quick. She grabbed his hand and flipped him into his bedroom wall. Ready for it, Col absorbed the impact on his hands and feet, before flipping backwards from the wall and back at Riff. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him onto the floor, before swiftly straddling his waist and putting a hand on his chest to keep him down.

"Umph." Col's wind was knocked right out of him as he hit the floor.

"No fair." He whined. "You never taught me how to get out of being sat on."

"Mm." She agreed, playing with her hair. "Figure it out." She smirked at him.

Col wiggled around underneath Riff for some time before giving up completely. She was giggling uncontrollably at his failed attempt.

"You're beautiful." He said, unexpectedly.

She was shocked for a second and her giggling stopped abruptly. Col took his chance. He grabbed her wrists and flipped them around so he was on top. But in a flash of movement, she was gone. He turned around on the ground to see her standing above him with a smug look on her face. He reached a hand up to Riff and she pulled him up so he was standing in front of her. She then released his hand and went to get a drink from his washstand.

"Hey, don't drink that." He warned. "That's dirty water."

She scowled at him. "Yer know what we drink?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"All the water that comes down your drains. This'll be better than what I'm used to."

"That's so unfair." Col complained. "You deserve better than that. All of you."

"Mm." Riff agreed, before leaning on his sink and beaconing Col forward with her hand.

Col came to stand within only a few inches of her. But that wasn't close enough for Riff. She hooked two of her fingers into his belt and dragged him forward so their chests were touching.

"What're yer gonna do 'bout it?" She asked.

"Anything you want me to." Col replied. "I'll follow you to the edges of the earth."

Riff's breath caught in her throat. Little did Col know, that they were the words a male filthy would say to a female filthy when he wanted to partner her.

"And I you." She muttered.

"What now?" Col asked.

"We go down below." She said.

"What?" Col said, shocked.

"Wanna get partnered?" She asked.

"Um... Yeah, but now?"

"No, but soon. Yer know that friend of yers?" She asked.

"Septimus." Col confirmed.

"Yer trust him?" Riff asked.

"With my life." Col said.

"Good." She said. "Tell 'im tomorrow how to lower the rope down the food chute and make sure he'll do it sometime the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow night, we'll get partnered. Then the day after, we'll start the revolution."

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW RIFFBERT!**


End file.
